1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screwdrivers and more particularly pertains to a new spring-loaded screwdriver with cover and changeable heads for covering an entire screw to guide it directly into its threading hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screwdrivers is known in the prior art. More specifically, screwdrivers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art screwdrivers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,752 to Keenan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,658 to Jore; U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,913 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,850 to Harkins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,387 to Cook; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,697 to Geckle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spring-loaded screwdriver with cover and changeable heads. The inventive device includes a handle portion having an outer end and an inner end. An outer cylinder is secured to the outer end of the handle portion. The outer cylinder has a closed inner end, an open outer end and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The outer cylinder has a spring disposed interiorly thereof. An inner cylinder is slidably received within the open outer end of the outer cylinder. The inner cylinder has an open inner end and an open outer end. The open inner end of the inner cylinder abuts an outer end of the spring. A magnetized shaft is secured to the inner end of the cylindrical handle and extends within the outer cylinder and through the spring. The magnetized shaft has a hexagonal shaped recess formed within a free end thereof. A plurality of changeable heads are provided with each having inner hexagonal shaped end portions for being removably received within the hexagonal shaped recess of the magnetized shaft.
In these respects, the spring-loaded screwdriver with cover and changeable heads according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering an entire screw to guide it directly into its threading hole.